


I Wasn't Prepared To Lose You

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daniel had been to hell and back, mentally and physically. He had dealt with every kind of pain and every kind of hurt and yet, nothing could have ever prepared him for that."</p><p>After their breakup, they bump into each other in a cafe with Jack's new girlfriend in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Prepared To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say heartbreaking sadness? No? Oh well, too late now.

Daniel had been to hell and back, mentally and physically. He had dealt with every kind of pain and every kind of hurt and yet, nothing could have ever prepared him for _that_.

It was a Friday morning and he was sitting in his favourite café, notebook open on the table and covered in scrawls as he tried to piece together his case. His coffee sat, steaming gently, by his right elbow and his left elbow rested on the windowsill. He watched as the rain splattered the window and people walking by tugged at their hoods and coats and umbrellas. 

The sound of a bell jingling and breathless laughter alerted him to the new arrivals in the café and his heart stopped when his eyes met a pair of all too familiar blue ones. Jack. Jack with his blond hair soaked and ruffled. Jack with his smile bright and happy. Jack with his damp shirt that clung to his figure. Jack with his coat over a girl’s shoulders.

Despite agreeing to remain friends, the last few weeks of their relationship had been arguing and a constant buzz of anger. It had been tough for Daniel; it had felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest the second he had stalked out and slammed the door. He had pushed it all aside and buried himself in any work that the SSR could throw at him. 

But seeing Jack with someone else just reopened the wound and he looked away quickly, staring anywhere but where Jack was. He felt sick when the girl laughed, the sound high-pitched and bubbly. Suddenly, his work had become a lot more interesting and he tried so hard to block the pair out. 

It worked for a while and the nausea was starting to die down when…

“Daniel.” Daniel looked up to find Jack standing by his table, studying him carefully. 

“Thompson.” Daniel gritted out and he could see Jack flinch slightly at the harshness of his tone. Jack’s girl was nowhere to been seen and Daniel supposed she had gone to the toilet.

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. They both had so many things that they wanted to say but they couldn’t find the words. 

“Jack, who’s this?” The girl appeared, linking her arm with Jack’s, eyeing up Daniel with a smile stuck so firmly on her face that it could have been glued there.

“Carolyn, this is Daniel. Daniel, my girlfriend Carolyn.” Jack said and Daniel was convinced he could hear his own heart shatter like glass. He had thought she would be but he had hoped he was wrong. God, he had wanted to be wrong.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Daniel smiled and Carolyn smiled back. She was pretty, Daniel supposed, with dark hair and big brown eyes. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t notice the similarities between Carolyn and himself. That just seemed to hurt even more.

“Oh, look, the rain’s stopped. We should make a break for it.” Carolyn tugged at Jack’s arm and he nodded, smiling at her with the same affection in his eyes that Daniel was so used to seeing directed at him. 

“Sousa.” He said before Carolyn half-dragged him to the door and the pair left. 

Daniel had hurt before but nothing had prepared him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrrryyyy. Daniel is my precious baby and I don't like hurting him but sometimes you just have to write this kind of stuff, you know? Kudos and comments are super great and I promise to update some other stuff soon(ish). Love you guys. x


End file.
